


I'll Do Better

by space_squirrel



Series: Perfect 100's [9]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Implied f/f interest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2019-01-03 18:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12152589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_squirrel/pseuds/space_squirrel
Summary: Mackenzie Shepard puts Jack in her place... or does she?





	I'll Do Better

“Listen,” Mackenzie Shepard snarls, grabbing Jack by the shoulders and slamming her into the Normandy's wall. “This bullshit, woe is me, fuck the world attitude has to stop.” Shepard glares at her, and Jack can't help but roll her eyes. “ _Yesterday_ ,” she emphasizes, pressing her harder into the wall, and Jack's stomach flips.

"O- _kay_ ," she relents, and Mack releases her grip. "I'll do better."

Shepard nods curtly, turning to go, and Jack can't help the smirk forming on her lips. "But I think you like it," she sing-songs, and swears the other woman reddens slightly as she stalks out.

 

**Author's Note:**

> MEET MACKENZIE SHEPARD! Officially, anyway. She's snuck up in two previous Perfect 100s (can you spot her?? ;) Mack is a earth born war hero Shepard. She's tough as nails and the perfect model of an alliance soldier... except when she's not.


End file.
